Shinobi of Aincrad
by TheHazz1337
Summary: Naruto dies at the Valley of the End, fighting Sasuke. When the Shinigami appears, he offers to send Naruto's soul to another world, on the date 6th November 2022, the day that Sword Art Online was released.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi**** of**** Aincrad**

"Human talking/SHOUTING"  
'Human thinking'  
**"Monster/Evil being/Demon talking/SHOUTING"  
'Monster/Evil being/Demon thinking'  
_"Jutsu/Abilities"  
_**(AN: Reposted this, and edited the wall of text. Sorry about that.)**_  
_**

_Chapter 1_

_**"RASENGAN" "CHIDORI"**_

A blast of power erupted from the center of a waterfall, as blue and red chakra collided. In the middle of the blast, were two young ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, one with blue hair and red eyes with three tomoe surrounding the pupil and a hand covered in black lightning and the other with wild blonde hair, dark whisker marks and red eyes with a vertical slit who held a sphere of purple chakra. The result of the clash was for the lightning to get past the sphere, and impale the blonde haired boy through the heart, causing near instant death, as both fell out of the sky. The boy who was still standing, hunched over in pain, as his hair shortened and turned black, while his skin returned from being gray to the normal colour. The blonde haired boy had a questioning look on his face as he asked, in a quiet, weak voice, "Why? Why Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down, with an almost apologetic look on his face when he answered. "Sorry Naruto, I need to kill _him_ and you were in the way." "Never give up Sasuke, so I can die in peace, knowing that you will fulfill your dream." Taken aback, Sasuke could only nod. He wouldn't have though that Naruto would willingly accept death. "Goodbye, Naruto." He waited until the light left Naruto's eyes, and then closed them for him, before turning and walking away.

_In Naruto's mindscape_

A cage can be seen, with darkness creeping up to it from each side. Inside there's a fox with Nine-Tails, thrashing about and shouting, **"BRAT! DON'T DIE ON ME YOU STUPID BRAT!" **When the darkness had covered everywhere but the eye of the fox, a voice spoke out and a spectral being appeared, with long white hair and a dagger, **"Naruto. Death is certain for you now. But, your destiny was to become a hero, and while that isn't possible in this time, there is another time where it is possible. If you wish to live another life, somewhere else in a completely different place, it is possible." **Naruto stared up at the being and boldly declared, "If I can save someone's life, I will. No questions about it. I would die here anyway, so there's no point me staying. Whoever you are, take me to this other place." **"One last thing to say. Your's and the fox's souls would still be connected, so whilst not having the seal on you in the other time, it will be possible for you to use the fox's chakra and for you to talk to each other. I'm going to give you a gift." **With this, the being moved over to the fox, with Naruto watching, and whispered something in it's ear, before moving back over to Naruto, "What was that about?" He said, looking over to the fox who had a disgruntled look on his face. **"I just told him that in this other world, he's going to have to let you use a pure version of his power, the Tailed Beast Cloak, that improves all of your physical capabilities and jutsu." **"Woah, how did you get him to agree to that?" **"I threatened to seal his soul away for eternity in a cage where the walls literally were in the shape of him." **"Oh, now am I going to this other world?" **"Yeah, get ready Naruto. You're going to have your soul merged with another, and the history of that person's life will have to change to fit into how you'll act. You'll still look like yourself, by the way." **The being grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and the boy felt like he was being dragged through a hole, before the world went black.

_Tokyo, November 6th 2022 - Sword Art Online Launch Date_

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked around the room he was in. He noticed he had memories from his life in the Elemental Nations, and the one he was currently living. Looking to the clock, he saw it stop, when the same spectral being appeared next to him, "Hey, what are you doing here?" **"Just came to give you this, an edited version of 'Sword Art Online' that lets you, and only you, use your chakra in the game as a unique skill, without it being recognised as anything odd by the coding and the game's creator. Also this, the 'NerveGear' that you'll need to play the game. Finally, I came to tell you that when you are in the game, you won't be able to get out and if you die, you die in real life too. Now, again that last part, I've changed for you, so you'll be able to die and respawn without it being recognised, as I know you'd risk your life for just about anyone you meet. A bit of information for you, I'm going to give you knowledge of all the jutsu that exist, perfect chakra control and unlimited chakra reserves. You will still need to train your jutsu though, meaning it's probably not wise to try to learn them all and maybe just stick to a few of them. That's all I came to say. Goodbye." **With that, he was gone. 'Okay, here goes.' Naruto inserted his game into his NerveGear and put it on his head, laid down on his bed and spoke, "Link start."

_Aincrad - Floor One - Town of Begginings_

As Naruto appeared in the Town of Beginnings, he looked around and noticed other players showing up in blue flashes. Walking up to a window, he checked his appearance and saw him looking at a replica of the real him. 'Huh, guess I should have realised that I didn't even have to go through a character creation screen, my copy of the game probably just replicated my real life body. Wait, that guy said I'd have perfect chakra control so let's check this...' Holding up a hand in front of himself, and checking around for anyone watching him, he formed a Rasengan in one hand and it only took him half of a second. 'Wasn't lying about it being perfect. If I've heard right about this game, I should probably find someone to party with, not just for the game but I'm going to need someone to talk to if this game really traps me in here until it's cleared.' Scanning around people either seemed clueless about the game or already partnered up with someone. 'Well, I can't see anyone to team up with here, guess I could check somewhere else.' With these thoughts he started walking through the town of beginnings, taking in the sights around him. He couldn't believe how realistic everything was, if he didn't have his health bar in the top right he would have thought he wasn't in the game. Entering a large plaza area, he finally noticed someone who wasn't teamed up with anyone else. Another thing he noticed was the person seemed to be walking with purpose, her red cloak swinging behind her with the hood shadowing her face.

Jogging up to her, Naruto spoke, "Hey, want to join a party? Everyone else seems to already have one of their own and it would make the game easier to play." "That sounds good, and you're right that it would make the game easier. Send me an invite and we can go to the fields around the town." Swiping his hand down, Naruto found the party menu and sent the invite to the girl. After she accepted, he noticed another health bar appear under his, with the name 'Asuna' next to it. "Right, let's go then Asuna." He started walking before he noticed he couldn't hear her footsteps. Turning around, he saw Asuna standing looking at him with a questioning look on her face, "How do you know my name? I didn't tell you it." "Top left of your vision, underneath your health bar." She followed his instructions and saw the second health bar there. She started giggling, before it turned into full blown laughter. "You have a really cute laugh, you know. Let's get grinding then." Missing her blush, Naruto started walking with Asuna close behind.

Reaching the field outside of the town , they could hear someone else giving an explaination of how to use sword skills, speaking of how you had to do the initial motion input and then the system could do the rest. Taking these instructions into account, Naruto unsheathed his katana from his back, and Asuna took her rapier from her hip. Naruto thought of the skill he wanted to do, and brought his sword into a one-handed position in his right hand by his right hip, his left hand halfway up the blade. His sword glowed, signalling his sword skill was ready to be used, and he channelled chakra into his legs before disappearing in a blur. Reappearing at the other side of the boar he was targeting, Asuna noticed the red gash down the side of the boar that showed his attack, even though she couldn't see him move, before she moved in with short jabs to the back of the boat and then moved back in time for Naruto to plummet from the sky, sword in his right hand aimed straight for the neck of the boar. Landing in a roll next to Asuna, he saw the boar explode into shards. The pair continued on for the day, levelling up as much as possible on the level 1 boars before Asuna tried to log off, "Naruto, do you know why there isn't a log off button?" Feigning ignorance to the subject, Naruto replied "No, Asuna I hadn't tried to logoff so I didn't find it. Have you tried contacting a GM?" "No one's answering me, do you think this is a bug? This game is just out of beta remember." "I don't know, but if it is there will be a server announcement soon." After he spoke, Naruto and Asuna were surrounded by a blue light before being teleported to the starting plaza, with the rest of the 10,000 people in the game. Asuna turned to him and said, "Forced warp? Why didn't they just message everyone, if this is about the log off button?"

Naruto pointed to the sky, where a large red-cloaked figure had appeared, "I think we're about to find out." As if on cue, the figure spoke, **"Welcome players, I am Akihiko Kayaba. As of now, you are in my world. Some of you will have already noticed a button missing from your menu." **Bringing up his own menu, he scrolled through to where the log out button should be. **"The log out button doesn't exist in Sword Art Online. This is not a defect or a bug, but an intended feature. I'll repeat this is an intended feature of the game." **A large amount of shouts and gasps were heard around the plaza, whereas Naruto just stood on staring. **"In SAO, you can't log out and someone from outside cannot remove the NerveGear from your head. If they were to do this, the NerveGear would discharge a microwave signal into your head, destroying your brain and ending your life." **Ignoring the extra shouts, Kayaba continued, **"Despite this, the families of some people have tried to remove the NerveGear and as a result, SAO has 213 less players than when it began." **At this he brought up news screens and videos of crying families, **"In the game, there is no way of reviving someone. If they die, their avatar will be deleted from the game and they will die. As of now, there is only one way for anyone to leave the game. You will need to clear the boss from every floor, up to 100 before you can leave. Finally, every player has a little present in their inventory. I would like you all to check now." **All the players opened their items screen, to see a mirror as the only item. When they got the mirror out of their screen, and into their hands they were enveloped in a blue light, before coming out like their self in real life. Naruto noted that the only thing that changed about him was he grew a few inches and his muscles became larger.

Looking for Asuna, he found her wearing her cloak, facing away from him, with the hood down showing her chestnut coloured hair. "Asuna? Hello Asuna?" She turned around and looked at Naruto, hearing him whisper "Beautfiul." before blushing and questioning him, "How come you barely changed? How did you get your avatar to look so close to yourself in real life? And are those whiskers, like a cat's?" Laughing at her last question he answered her, "I don't know, I just saw an option when I loaded the game up that had a picture of the real me, and when I pressed it this happened. Yes they are whiskers, more like a birth mark type of thing, but I think they're more like a fox's, just personal preference." She gave a giggle and said to him, "Ok Foxy-kun, if you say so." Naruto gave a blush at the nickname, before getting serious, "Asuna, if we're going to clear this game, I think we should move out of this area for two reasons. The first one being how many people are here and are going to farm the shit out of the surrounding fields and the second one being we're too high of a level for the boars anyway. Speaking of that we should tell each other what our stats are." Bringing his hand up to find his stats page, Asuna mirroring his movements, they scrolled through the menus. Finding the page, they swung their hand and then they saw each other's stat pages, with their stat pages showing the information about them respectively:_**  
**_

_Naruto - Level 7  
_Stat Points - 80_  
HP - 6450/6450  
HP Regen - 100 per second* (+ 0) (100) *(300)  
Vitality - 106* (+ 0) (106) *(206)  
__Strength - 44* (+ 0) (44) *(144)  
__Agility - 39* (+ 0) (39) *(139)  
Luck - 119 (+ 0) (119)  
Stamina - 352* (+ 0) (352) *(652)  
Intelligence - 17 (+ 0) (17)  
Unique Skill - ?__ (Secret) Affects stats with a '*' when active  
Skills  
Pranking - 800/1000  
Hiding - 450/1000  
Straining - 450/1000  
Tracking - 620/1000  
Acrobatics - 900/1000  
Extended Weight Limit - 1000/1000  
Sprinting - 760/1000_

_Asuna - Level 6_  
_Stat Points - 0_  
_HP - 2000/2000_  
_HP Regen - 15 per second (+ 0) (15)_  
_Vitality - 31 (+ 11) (20)_  
_Strength - 29 (+ 10) (19)_  
_Agility - 66 (+ 29) (37)_  
_Luck - 30 (+ 5) (25)_  
_Stamina - 32 (+ 5) (27)_  
_Intelligence - 64 (+ 10) (54)_  
_Skills_  
_Cooking - 350/1000_  
_Acrobatics - 600/1000_  
_Sprinting - 640/1000_  
_Extended Weight Limit - 175/1000_

"HOW THE FUCK?! Naruto how are your stats so high without you upgrading them? How did you get all those skills to that level when we've been in a party since the start of the game? What's your unique skill?" "Woah, calm down Asuna. In order then, I'm guessing my stats are that high because the game changed them according to me in real life. The skills the same, I think, except the Extended Weight Limit and Sprinting, which are connected to strength and stamina for Extended Weight Limit and Agility and Stamina for Sprinting. Finally my unique skill. We should leave the town for this, don't want anyone listening in. Let's go." Without waiting for an answer, Naruto walked away. Asuna, not wanting to be left behind and wanting to find out about his unique skill that was so secretive, followed closely. Walking for about a mile out of town, Naruto stopped quickly and turned around causing Asuna to crash into him and them both to fall over, with Asuna landing on top of him, his crotch pressed into her, and their lips close together. Realising they were in such a position, Asuna sprung up, albeit reluctantly, her face bright red. Naruto, trying to fight back his blush, spoke to her, "So, Asuna-chan, you wanted to know about my unique skill, right?" Her face got even redder (if possible) at the suffix and she just nodded, not trusting her voice. "There were two reasons I brought you out here, when explaining about my unique skill. The first one I already told you, but the second one is so that I can give a demonstration." Finally regaining some composure, Asuna spoke quietly, "Demonstration? But it said it affected stats." "Well, basically, my unique skill is the closest anyone can get to magic in the game. It works like this..."

_After Naruto gives lengthy explanation about chakra_

"... and that's how my unique skill works. Now for the demonstration of some low level jutsu, one for each element. First, fire." Forming the hand signs and ending on Tiger, "_**Fire Style: Fireball**_** _Jutsu_**" Breathing out a ball of fire, Asuna looked on in awe. "Next, wind." More hand signs, ending on Snake, "_**Wind Style: Great**** Breakthrough**_" This time he blew out a gust of air. "Third, lightning." Naruto made the Snake hand sign, "_**Lightning Style: False**_**_ Darkness_**" Now he emitted lightning from his mouth, "Fourth, earth." This time he just disappeared into the ground, confusing Asuna before she felt a hand touch her leg and jumped back. After she did, Naruto appeared from the floor and said, "_**Earth Style: Headhunter**** Jutsu**_, Finally water." Going through three hand signs and ending on Hare, "_**Water Style: Raging**_** _Waves_**" Now he spat a moderate amount of water at impressive speeds. "There you go Asuna-chan, now do you want to see some of the other things my skill can do?" "It can do MORE?! LIKE WHAT?" "Walking up walls, walking on water, making me run faster and making me punch harder are the first few things I can think of." "You can walk on walls and water?" "Yeah watch." Using Earth and Water jutsu, he created a wall and then a pool of water to show Asuna. "Here watch." Naruto walked straight up the wall and stood for a few seconds, before walking back down. He then walked over to the water pool and carried on walking over the water like it wasn't there. Then he walked back over to the wall and created a second one. The first one he punched normally, creating a crack where his fist connected, and for the second one he enhanced his muscles with chakra and punched the wall, leaving cracks in a spider web pattern that covered the bottom half of the wall. Finally, he looked at Asuna, and before she could blink he had appeared next to her with his arm around her waist. She was in awe of the skill, before she realised where the hand of the man she was developing feelings for was, and made an 'eep' sound before quickly moving ten feet away from Naruto, blushing bright red. Naruto just chuckled at her behavior, making a note on to his mental prank tally saying '_Against Asuna - 1_' He walked over to her and spoke, "Asuna, do you have a tent? Because if you don't, you'll have to sleep in the same one as me." Noticing her blush increase more, he said, "Thought you didn't. Right, give me a bit of space to set it up." Making some shadow clones to set the tent up, he noticed Asuna's confusion and said, "Unique Skill." When the tent was set up, they moved inside and saw the two sleeping bags, they stripped down to their underwear, both admiring each other's bodies secretly, before going to bed.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinobi**** of**** Aincrad**

"Human talking/SHOUTING"  
'Human thinking'  
**"Monster/Evil being/Demon talking/SHOUTING"  
'Monster/Evil being/Demon thinking'  
_"Jutsu/Abilities"  
_(AN: Reposted this, and edited the wall of text. Sorry about that.)**

_Chapter 2_

One months has passed since the beginning of Sword Art Online, with two thousand deaths and still no-one has passed the first floor. Currently a large group of people are in a meeting called by another player, for some important information. In front of everyone stood a man with blue hair, a longsword on his waist and a shield on his back, who spoke up, "Hello everyone. My name is Diabel and the job I rolled is knight!" This caused large laughs from the crowd, some shouting, "There's no job system in this game!" Diabel, however shrugged it off and spoke again, "Me and a party I was in found the boss room at the top of the tower." This caused everyone to get serious again and for a pair of people at the back to lean forward to listen. Upon further inspection of the group, one was a girl wearing a red cloak with the hood up, a rapier at her hip and the other was a man with spiky blonde hair and whisker marks on his face. He wore a cloak similar to the girl's except his was white with flames at the bottom (Like the Fourth Hokage's) and his hood was down, he also had a longsword on his back and a pouch on either leg. (One for kunai and one for shuriken).

Diabel smirked at how he got their attention again, before speaking, "Now, it would be best for people to get into parties of six, as a normal size party couldn't take the boss down." Naruto just leaned to Asuna and whispered, "If we were in the party it probably could." Then he felt a presence coming closer and turned to see a boy with black hair and a sword like Naruto's on his back. "Can I join your party? Everyone else is already in their own." "Yeah, I sent you an invite." After he accepted, another name appeared in the corner of Naruto's vision 'Kirito'. "So Kirito, as you can probably see I'm Naruto, and she's Asuna." Asuna gave a slight wave of her hand in acknowledgement. "One thing, Kirito." Kirito looked over at Naruto, silently telling him to continue, "You're going to need to get in time with us, if you can keep up." "I think I can keep up with you." "If you say so, let's have a duel after this is done. Diabel is going to start talking again." "Ok, now that we're all in parties, we need to think of strategies. So first-" "Hold up a sec!" Naruto turned his head slightly, and caught sight of a man with cactus style hair who started jumping down the seats, his armor clinking. "My names Kibaou! Got that?" He spoke arrogantly, "There are some people who need to apologise! For the people who have died!" Diabel tapped him on the shoulder and asked him, "Are you referring to the beta testers?"

Naruto noted that Kirito had tensed up after Kibaou had spoke, and whispered to him, "So, I guess you're a beta tester? And before you ask how I know, you tensed up after he started talking, as if you knew what it was about. I don't care either way to be honest, but there is one thing I live by, and if you turn out like the stereotype of beta testers, and sacrifice me or even worse, Asuna, I don't care if it will mean ending your life, you will die where you stand." Kirito, felt like mass amounts of pressure was on him, from the small amount of killing intent Naruto was letting out, before it was relieved. "What's the thing you live by? If it's enough to make you care about other people so much, it must be an honorable thing." "It was something I was told years ago, by a friend, 'Those who break the rules are trash, yes. But those who would abandon their friends are even worse than trash.' Since then, I've followed those words, and I would rather kill myself than let a friend die." Kirito just smiled, realising he'd found a good party to join, with people he could trust with his life. He heard a soft voice speak up, "Good thing to hear that you care about me so much Foxy-kun." "Of course Asuna-chan, and it's not like you didn't know that anyway." "Well true, you do like jumping in front of attacks that are coming towards me, but I always thought that it was just because you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer." Kirito did his best to hold in his laughter, and succeeded at least partially, only letting out a small amount of laughing and then even more at Naruto's pleading tone, "But Asuna-chaaaaaaaan." 'God damn it, this is Asuna getting me back for the pranks, I know it is.'

They heard a voice shout up at them, "Are you even listening up there?" Naruto, seeing a prank getting set up, just whispered, "Don't answer him." He then shouted again, "ARE YOU LISTENING?" Naruto suddenly had a mask over the bottom half of his face, and a book reading "Make-out Paradise" in his hands, and just looked up saying, "Huh? You say something Kibaou?" When Kibaou was about to shout again, Naruto silenced him, "Shhh, I'm at a good point in here, don't spoil it." After reading more, pretty hard to do considering it was a blank page, Naruto just looked up and spoke, "So, you were saying something?" "Yeah! I was saying that you lazy-ass, your gay friend and your whore girlfriend should listen to me-" All signs of Naruto's joking was gone, and he stood up, "You can insult me all you want, say whatever you want about me. I've had worse. But there's one thing you should know about me." Naruto disappeared from his spot and was crouched behind Kibaou, his fingers in the Tiger hand sign, "Never insult my friends! _**Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of**** Death**_." As he pushed his finger upwards, he connected with Kibaou, who was launched high into the air screaming and holding his rear. Naruto just stood up from his crouching position, and walked back over to Asuna and Kirito, who were on the floor laughing. Kirito, however was also scared, he had agreed to a duel thinking he could move as fast as Naruto, who he didn't even see move behind Kibaou. Asuna just looked up, regaining composure enough to say, "That was with no unique skill, wasn't it." "Yeah, if I used _that_ he would be dead by now and not going to visit the birds." This made Kirito even more scared as the guy he was going to duel had a unique skill that he didn't know about.

Kibaou walked back into the theater area that the meeting was in, glaring at Naruto before talking, "Yeah, so the beta testers need to apologise! They left all the beginners on the first day! Hell, I bet that blonde kid is one too!" He added the last part, pointing at Naruto who just gave a friendly wave. At this point a tall, dark skinned man stood up from one of the rows nearer the front and walked down to Kibaou, "I'm Agil, Kibaou, right?" "Y-yeah?" "You want the beta testers to apologise for the beginners' deaths?" "Yeah! It's their fault!" "Did you get one of these guide books on the first day?" Pulling a book out of a pouch he showed it to Kibaou, "What of it?" "It was formed by information collected from the beta." This shocked most of the people in the crowd who were thinking that it was the beta testers' fault for people dying. Kibaou just had a look of defeat on his face, now it had been twice in one day he'd been humiliated. Diabel coughed to get everyone's attention, "We still need a strategy to defeat the boss. First of all, in the guide book it says that Illfang the Kobold Lord, the boss, carries an axe and shield until he gets onto the last half of his last health bar, when he begins to use a talwar. Right," Pointing to a group a the front, "You will be Squad B and My party will be Squad A. We will fight on the front lines, tanking damage and taking aggro." Another group, "You're Squad C, your job is to backup Squads A and B with damage." Pointing to two more groups and Naruto's group, "Your job is to fight the boss' minions and stop them from attacking Squads A, B and C."

Naruto scoffed and spoke up, "Believe me, my team and I would be much better attacking the boss." Diabel gave a laugh and told Naruto, "You have the smallest party here, you wouldn't be able to fight the boss." Naruto turned to Kirito and said, "Sorry, our duel will have to wait for later," He then spoke back to Diabel, "If you and your group are so good, all of you fight me, in a 6v1 duel." People laughed, thinking he was making another joke, before they caught the serious look on his face. "If you don't accept the duel, you realise I'm better than you, and my team gets to fight on the front lines. If you lose, we fight on the front lines. If I lose, we will follow your orders and fight against the minions. Got that." Getting a nod in return, Naruto stood up. "Follow me, I know a good place for this." Walking out of the theater, with Asuna and Kirito close by, and Diabel following a bit further away with his team. Entering a clearing in a forest, Naruto said, "Right, we're here. Anyone not in the duel, stay by the trees." When the area had cleared, Naruto invited Diabel's party to a duel which they accepted for a 60 second countdown to appear above them. When it reached three, Naruto unsheathed his sword and began channeling chakra to his legs.

At the end of the countdown, he disappeared from everyone's view, until three simultaneous cries of pain were heard and everyone saw three members of Diabel's party fall to the ground unconscious. Suddenly, a dense mist covered the area and a demonic sounding voice spoke from it, **"Eight points, all cause instant death. Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys and Heart. Now, which will be my attack point?" **All of the people around the area shivered at the voice, before a slash was heard and another body fell to the floor and the voice spoke again, **"I will save you the pain of dying, but know that I could and would do it, if this wasn't a death game. Give up now, or you will all fall." **In an attempt to sound like a strong leader, Diabel spoke up, "We will never give up!" **"Your choice."** Another cut and another body, before the mist cleared and it showed Naruto behind Diabel, with his sword pressed against his throat. "Will you give up now?" Diabel just nodded and said, "Resign." A bar appeared above everyone's heads showing one side greyed out with Diabel's party and the other side still lit with Naruto on it and writing underneath that said _"Naruto wins! Time: 2:27." _"Damn it, still took two minutes! Need to get that faster." He turned to Asuna, who looked in awe and scared at the same time, and gave her a foxy grin that made her blush and then turned to Kirito, and just gave him the 'good guy' pose before speaking, "Right then, let's go. We need to get ready to fight this boss." Walking out, with his friends behind him, Naruto heard Kibaou say, "There's no way Diabel would lose to a team like that, with a whore on. He must've cheated."

Naruto, for the second time that day, appeared behind Kibaou. This time though, he had one of his hands on a kunai that was digging into Kibaou's back and the other hand on his sword, that was dangerously close to Kibaou's crotch, "I say, if you like whores so much, maybe you want a sex change? I'd be more than happy to do it right now for you." "N-n-no, please don't." Sliding his kunai back into his pouch, he hit Kibaou on the head and told him, "Address your superiors as -sama or you die." "O-of course Naruto-sama." Now Naruto slid his sword back into it's sheath, and acted like he was hitting Kibaou, when he was really putting a recording seal on him so that he could record whatever was said, to see if he was insulting his friends. "Let's go then guys." Now he walked out of the clearing again, and arrived back in town with his friends.

_One week later - Outside Floor One's Boss Room_

The raid party was outside of the boss room, with Diabel going over the plans again. "I've got one thing to say. Let's win!" Receiving a chorus of "YEAH!" he pushed the door open. On a throne at the other side of the room sat Illfang, he was a large monster, both in height and weight, with most of the people there barely reaching up to his hip. Next to him, three Kobold Sentinels appeared and the room changed colour, signalling the start of the boss fight. "Squads A and F, fight the boss! Squad C be ready to switch in for Squad A. Squads B, D and E, keep those minions off of us!" Kirito charged forwards and parried the downward swing of the boss, and shouted, "Naruto, switch!" "Right." Naruto dashed past Kirito, jumping up in front of the boss making multiple cuts on the boss' arms, disabling them for the moment, "Now Asuna!" "Ok." Asuna brought her rapier up and charged at the boss, 'She's as fast as Naruto!' Kirito noticed in shock. Asuna jabbed at the legs of the boss, and it dropped to a knee which she capitalized on, stabbing at it's chest. She noticed that the boss' axe was about to hit her, 'Damn it, can't sprint away, I'm just going to have to take the hit.' Hearing metal clang, she looked up and saw Agil stood above her, his axe connected with the boss', "Hope you didn't forget that our squad is supposed to help yours." Pushing his axe forward, he drove the hilt into the ribs of the boss, knocking it off balance, before shouting, "Naruto! He's open." Asuna only saw a blonde blur go past her, and heard the sound of slashes from a sword when Naruto appeared next to her.

"It's switching weapons!" Diabel ran forward and shouted back to everyone, "Stay back! I'll fight it." When Illfang pulled his sword out of the sheath, Naruto noticed it wasn't the talwar it was meant to be it was a nodachi, but when shouted for Diabel, he saw him give a smirk at Kirito before continuing onwards, only to get cut down by a deadly combo sword skill that the boss pulled off. Kirito ran over to Diabel when he went down, to try and give him a potion but Diabel just rejected it and said to Kirito, "You were a beta tester too. You know what I was doing." "You were going for the last attack bonus." "Make sure everyone gets out of here alive, I trust you." With that, Diabel burst into polygons that drifted up into the air. He looked up and saw Naruto and Asuna stood in the middle of the room, and ran over to them. "Let's end this. Here and now. No one else dies." Naruto spoke, looking at his friends who replied with a simple "Yes." from each of them. "Come on. Let's go!" Kirito ran in, and deflected the nodachi, and called, "Asuna! Now!" She ran in, but the boss recovered quicker than before and was about to hit her, when Naruto appeared in front of her, a ball of blue energy in his hand, _**"RASENGAN"**_he pushed it into the stomach of the boss, who flew backwards into the wall. Naruto jumped into the air and created a shadow clone, who both began to go through hand signs, ending at the same time, _**"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"**_The super charged fire ball hit the boss and incinerated it, before it burst into polygons. Naruto, Asuna and Kirito all got a screen that popped up in front of them that read _"Triple Threat Bonus. Items Added." _All three of them got an item, Naruto getting the 'Flame Katana', Asuna getting the 'Wind Rapier' and Kirito getting the 'Midnight Coat'. Everyone was shocked by what Naruto did, but then they started cheering only to be stopped when Kibaou shouted, "Why? Why did you let Diabel die!?" "Let him die?" "Yeah! You knew what the boss was going to do. You could've stopped him from dying!" Agil and Asuna tried to calm Kibaou down but it didn't work and then he turned on Naruto, "And you! What was that you did?! If that was some sort of skill, you could've stopped Diabel dying too!" One of the members of Kibaou's party just shouted, "They're beta testers!"

Everyone started shouting, only to stop when Kirito started laughing darkly, with Naruto following on with his demonic voice, **"You call us beta testers? I began the game at the same time as you." **Kirito just said to them, "Me? A beta tester? Don't compare me to those noobs. Most of the people in the beta were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You're better than them. And me? I made it to the highest out of any of the people in the beta. The reason I knew the attack pattern, is because I've fought enemies on higher floors a lot harder than this, who had better skills than that boss." Kibaou just got angrier and shouted back, "If that's true, then you're worse than a beta tester! You're a cheater!" People in the crowd starter shouting "Beta tester" and "Cheater" until it combined into the word "Beater" Kirito just smirked, "Beater, huh? I like that. Call me a beater, just don't put me in a class with the beta testers." With this he equipped his Midnight Coat. Catching on Naruto equipped his Flame Katana and Asuna her Wind Rapier. Naruto spoke up, "Come on let's go. We shouldn't stay in a room with Kibaou, we might become bad at this game. See you, Agil." Making a peace sign behind him, Naruto and his friends left the room and moved onto the second floor.


End file.
